Hearts Beating Together
by ausllylove321
Summary: The sex scene in "Living and Learning" that middlechild3 refused to write, so I decided to instead! What happens after Austin and Ally make up from that fight? You'll have to read and find out. "Living and Learning" belongs to the original author, however she gave me permission to write this when I asked. Read and Review! ONE-SHOT


**Hey everyone!**

**IMPORTANT! So, this one-shot is a sex scene from a story that doesn't have a sex scene in it, but should. My good friend, who's fanfiction pen-name is middlechild3, is writing a story called "Living and Learning" but it's a rated T story, and she doesn't write sex-scenes in her stories. I thought that one particular part in her story deserved one though, so when I asked, she gave me permission to write one.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MIDDLECHILD3'S STORY, basically, here's what happened. Austin and Ally are engaged, they got in a fight, Ally went away, Ally came back, sex.**

**I do not own "Living and Learning" or anything middlechild3 has written, I also own no other references used.**

No One's POV

Austin turned around slowly, and behind him, in the bedroom doorway, stood Ally with tears in ehr eyes.

"Oh my God." I say, walking up to her.

She sets her bag down on the floor, "Hey you." she says.

"Hi." Austin says, "Ally, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, don't apologize. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I just had to see you, I...I had to come back."

Austin smiles and takes her in his arms again. You have no idea how much he wanted to do that.

They come apart. Austin walks over to the book shelf and grabs Ally's engagement ring in it's box. He and Ally both try to fight back tears, but they fail.

"Ally...will you marry me?...again?" he asks.

Ally smiles and laughs. Austin had missed that laugh so much,"Yes." she says.

Austin smiles and puts the ring on her left hand, then wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. IT seriously feels like it's been forever, and it's only been two weeks. Ally steps out of her shoes-Austin could tell because she shrunk four inches-shrugs off her jacket, and kicks the bedroom door shut. She wraps her arms around Austin again and their lips touch.

They come apart. Ally looks up at Austin, and she looks like she wants to say something, but it almost looks like she's afraid to say it. She looks down at her now bare feet, then looks back up, and gives Austin a small smile, "I don't wanna wait anymore." she says.

Austin knows what she means. They were originally going to wait until after they were married. Austin looks into her eyes. Ally wasn't saying this out of guilt, sadness, anger, or any other negative emotion...she meant it.

"Neither do I." Austin finally says, pressing his forehead to hers, "But are you sure?" he asks, almost at whisper level.

Ally nods, "I'm sure." she says.

Austin gives a small smile, "I missed you." he says.

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

Ally's smile grows, "I love you too." she says. Austin pulls her close to him, and kisses her again. Ally reaches behind her, and flips off the bedroom light. Her hands travel up underneath Austin's shirt, feeling his amazing chest and abs. They break the kiss, and Austin grabs the hem of his shirt, then pulls it off in one swift motion. He throws the shirt to a random location, not really caring where. His hands find their way back down to Ally's waist, and they kiss again, letting their tongues slowly explore each other's mouths. Austin's hands slowly move up Ally's back until they reach the zipper of her dress. He slowly-almost hesitantly, waiting for Ally to stop him at any moment-pulls the zipper down, and lets the dress fall around Ally's ankles, leaving her in a strapless black bra and panties.

Ally steps out of the dress and looks up at Austin. She looked scared, yet confident at the same time. Like this was meant to be happening right now.

"I love you Ally." Austin says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek with his hand, "You're so beautiful...I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Ally closes her eyes, letting a few tears slip, "I promise that too." she says. They'd said some pretty unforgivable things to each other, and both of them were happy that the other was forgiving them. Ally wraps her arms around Austin's neck and kisses him again. Austin grabs under her legs and picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss, he takes a few steps back, then sits down on the bed so that she is straddling his lap now. As Ally kissed him, her fear grew, as well as her confidence. This is what she wanted to be doing with Austin. She was so glad that she'd returned to him. Leaving him was literally THE worst mistake she'd ever made, and ever will make. She'd called him a son of a bitch. He'd told her to go to hell. They said horrible, awful things to each other, that a normal couple would never forgive each other for, but Austin and Ally weren't a normal couple...They were more than that.

Austin pushes Ally slowly and lays them down so that he is on top of her on the bed. She rubs her small hands all along his shoulders and back, wanting to feel every inch of him that she can. Her hands lower down to Austin's lower back, and toy with the waist band of his sweats. She slowly pushes them down, and he kicks them off, leaving him in only his boxers. Austin slowly trailed Ally's face with kisses. Her forehead. Both of her eyelids. Her nose. Her temple. Her cheek. Her jawline. He slowly moves up and down her neck, lightly sucking as he does so. Ally leans her head back and lightly moans at the sensation. She looks back up into Austin's eyes, and he looks down into hers. His hands were on her hips, and they slowly came up.

His hands were just below her bra, and they slowly moved to her back, to where her bra unsnapped. A sudden fear grew in Ally. Austin unclasped the bra, and slid it off, throwing it who-knows-where. Ally brought her arms up and covered herself, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ally..." Austin whispers into her ear in a calming matter, "You okay?"

Ally lets out a shaky breath, "I've just...I've never been this exposed to you before, and I'm...scared, and...nervous and...self-conscious..."

"Ally...you have no reason to feel like that around me." Austin whispers into her ear, "I love you, and I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Ally's face softens a bit, "But if you wanna stop, we can." Austin says.

Ally pauses, "No." she says, taking her arms away from her chest and wrapping them around Austin's neck, kissing him again. Austin was surprised, but in a good way. He didn't think that Ally would go through with this, but he was happy that she was. Ally was perfect, and he wanted to make love to her. And that's exactly what they'd do. They were going to make powerful, sweet, beautiful love.

Austin's hands go back to Ally's hips, then slowly go up, towards her chest. He goes slowly, as if to be testing the waters. Ally didn't seem to be uncomfortable. He took her breasts in his hands and slowly began to massage them, making Ally moan. She loved this feeling. Feeling wanted. Feeling needed. Feeling...loved.

"You're so beautiful Ally. I love you so much Ally." Austin whispered sweet nothings into Ally's ear, kissing it once and a while.

They rolled over so that Ally was on top of him. She loved the feel of her bare chest against his. She leaned down and kissed Austin again, her hands going up and down his chest. She kisses up his neck and jawline, resting on his lips again. They come apart, and rest their foreheads against each other's.

"Don't let me lose you again." Austin whispers.

"You won't...Ever." Ally says, kissing him again. Her hands slowly trail down to his boxers, his last article of clothing to be removed. She broke the kiss, then slowly removed his boxers, throwing them to a random location. She suddenly became a bit more nervous seeing his good 8 inches, but she tried not to let it show. She'd never seen...this much of a guy before. She crawled up Austin's chest, kissing him again. His hands moved up and down her legs, then started playing with the waist band of her panties.

Austin rolls them over so that he is once again on top. He gives Ally a slow, sweet, passionate kiss. He then breaks the kiss, and looks at Ally, making eye-contact with her, as if to be sure that this is what she really wanted-because it was certainly what _he _wanted-as he slowly took off her panties, leaving her naked in front of him. Her cheeks go bright red. Austin leans down and kisses her again, as if to tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid or embarrassed. She kissed him back, as if to tell him that this really was what she wanted, and to not worry about her being in pain, or regretting anything, because one thing was for sure. She would NOT be regretting this when she woke up tomorrow morning. And neither would he.

Austin breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to hers, both of them panting for breath. He looks down at her, as if to ask her if she was ready. She gave a nod, and a smile.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too." Austin says. He gives her a light kiss on the lips before slowly pushing in to her. Ally gasps and lets out a small yell of pain, "It's okay...I'll be gentle." Austin whispers into her ear. Ally nods. He slowly pushes himself the rest of the way in, breaking Ally's hymen in the process. Ally lets out another small yell, tears pricking her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let Austin see that. She wraps her fingers in his hair and kisses him again. Kissing him some-what make the pain go away. For a couple of minutes, they were still like that, letting Ally adjust to him being inside of her.

Austin kisses her upper chest and up and down her neck. Ally leans her head back and shuts her eyes, loving the feel of his lips on her flesh. His kisses slowly trail upward, until they reach her ear.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, sounding concerned.

Ally nods, "You can move now." she says.

"Are you sure?"

Ally nods, sort of lying, and sort of not.

Austin nods. He lightly kisses her forehead, then comes out of her and slowly thrusts into her again. Ally grips the sheets beneath her, quietly whimpering in pain the first time Austin does this. Though, with each thrust, Ally's grip on the sheets loosens as the pain that she is feeling slowly decreases, until there isn't any at all. She wraps her arms around Austin's neck and kisses him, smiling into it as she does so. They break the kiss, and Austin smiles down at the girl below him. The absolutely beautiful girl that he was making love to.

"Oh...Austin." Ally whispers.

"I love you, Ally." Austin whispers back.

Ally smiles up at him as he continues to thrust into her. He does so a couple more times, then he grabs on to her tightly, and rolls them over so that she is now on top of him. Ally sits up and lays her hands on Austin's chest for balance, then slowly starts to roll her hips into his, and he follows her actions. Ally leans down and kisses Austin's lips, loving the feel of...him. Austin was...perfect. He really was.

"God, you're amazing." Austin says in astonishment.

"I wanted to say that." Ally says.

Austin smiles and kisses her lips again. He turns them over so that he is once again on top.

"I love you so much, Ally." Austin says.

"I love you more."

"That's not possible." Austin says, kissing her again before she could argue.

It could have been hours, but to them, no time for them to be doing this would ever be enough for them to experience how much they loved each other. Not even close. It wasn't this possible to be this in love, or so they thought, before they fell in love. But now that they knew how much they were SO in love, they never wanted it to end. And their love, never would end. However this, would have to eventually.

Anyone just looking for sex, would be bored, and most likely fall asleep with what Austin and Ally were doing, if they weren't in love with the person that they were doing it with. But Austin and Ally had the most beautiful, powerful, passionate love. The kind of love that almost doesn't exist anymore. That's so rare, yet so amazing for those who find it.

Ally felt herself getting close, but she didn't want this to end. She just wanted to be with Austin like this for the rest of eternity. In each other's arms, with no stress, work, or anything, or anyone else to worry about. Just them, and their love.

"Oh, Austin I'm..." she starts.

Austin nods, "Me too." he says, kissing her forehead, and then their lips again. He continues to lightly thrust in and out of her. They both moan as the feel themselves come, both of them riding out their orgasms. They both start panting for air. Austin lays one last kiss on Ally's lips, then comes out of her and rolls off of her. Ally turns over to her side, her back to Austin, closing her eyes immediately, feeling exhausted. She then feels a pair of strong arms pulling her backwards until her back is pressed against Austin's chest.

"I love you." Austin whispers for the hundredth time that night.

"I love you too." Ally whispers.

Austin lays a soft kiss on her temple, then closes his eyes along with Ally. They soon fall asleep, arms around each other, legs intertwined, hearts beating together.


End file.
